


Legitimate Reasons

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is sick of the games Remus and Sirius play. and as it happens, so are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legitimate Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Section 1

James Potter: Nosy Best Friend

It's so funny the way they dance around each other. As if it's not clear to the whole world that they positively adore each other. But what does it matter really? They both seem to enjoy their little games and it keeps me and Lawson entertained. Well the bets we make about them keep me and Lawson entertained really but we're amused just the same.

Tonight's game is one of the most common. I call it "legitimate reasons." They take turns finding reasons to get closer to each other, to touch one another or to just stare.

Sirius makes the first move tonight. When Remus comes downstairs he picks up a book and calls out, "Come study with me Moony. I’ll help you catch up in divination."

Now even I would figure that is actually legitimate had Sirius and I not spent the evening before going over that lesson with Remus so that he wouldn't fall behind.

Remus takes the seat opposite him and makes the next move. "Can I look over your notes first?" Which is followed by a lingering brush of fingers far longer than is needed to pass a small stack of papers. It's long enough in fact to pass for holding hands to most people.

Then Sirius must see his chance because he skips some of the customary silliness and barrels ahead. "I was half asleep when I took those notes. You might want to sit over here with me so I can clear up anything you can't read." Once again that's entirely ludicrous. Remus could read Sirius' notes if he had to fish them off the bottom of the lake first. But then again it seems to be an acceptable excuse. And rather than pulling a chair over beside Sirius Remus taps his leg and waits for him to share his oversized chair.

I have to give Remus a point for boldness, nothing in Sirius' invitation to sit beside him suggested a legitimate reason to share a single chair. And once they're settled he picks up the notes, "And this word is?"

Sirius looks at the paper with interest for a second, feigning a need to read it. "That says 'stripping'."

"Is that an offer or a request?" Remus raises a curious eyebrow. This is another of their games, pointing out anything that can be seen as suggestive that the other says or writes.

"Bit of both really," Sirius smiles charmingly. This is a promising turn of events but it doesn't pan out, they both go back to reading like nothing happened.

I'm getting a bit sick of watching them flirt like crazy just to walk away and pine for each other like a couple of love sick pups. If I'm half this bad I hope one of them will be kind enough to just shoot me. I glance over at Lily and get an idea. I pull a fresh sheet of parchment from my bag and write a quick note, "Make a move before he gets sick of these silly games you idiot." Now which one to give it to? I suppose I am Sirius' best friend so it should be him I smack around.

Peter looks like he could use some help with his potions essay anyway. I get up and with the skill of a true marauder I manage to drop the note into Sirius' book without missing a step. After a moment of well-practiced indifference he opens the note and reads it.

He gives no sign of a reaction.

That is until he closes the book, note and all. He puts it on the table and sighs dramatically. "All this studying is putting me to sleep. Come with me on a kitchen raid Moony?"

Remus makes a show of finishing the sentence he's reading before he answers, "Sure Padfoot. I could use a bite to eat." He stretches very deliberately while still in the limited space of the armchair.

Sirius smiles like he just won the quidditch world cup.

He follows Remus out pausing just long enough to flash me a bright smile and a look that may have meant 'don't wait up.' I hope they finally stop playing these games. I'd like to be able to make it through a ten minute conversation without losing Sirius' attention to a day dream and all I can see that might accomplish that is him finally getting what he's dreaming of.

Section 2

Sirius Black: Lovesick Pup

James slips past us, the nosy git has been probably been watching us again. We've been friends as long as I can remember but I'm starting to think maybe James is a bit of a pervert, watching us flirt all the time.

Still I read his note. "Make a move before he gets sick of these silly games you idiot." He's a real pain in the ass. I know we can't keep flirting forever but there's safety in flirting, everything we say and do can be called innocent if we aren't looking for the same thing. Not that I'd turn him down if he was just looking for a quick shag but I'd like more. Still James is right we can't keep this up forever. And it would certainly make my Christmas morning to wake up next to Remus.

I sigh and put the book I've been flipping through on the table, "All this studying is putting me to sleep. Come with me on a kitchen raid Moony?"

He takes his time finishing reading, perhaps I've gone too far this time. Finally he's done, "Sure Padfoot. I could use a bite to eat."

He stretches against me in the chair and I must be grinning like an idiot. At least I can be sure he does indeed fancy a shag.

He leads the way to the portrait hole and I grace James with a smile that I hope communicates 'don't wait up' because him watching us flirt is one thing. James listening to us shag would just be wrong. I shake my head to rid myself of such a thought, that is not going to help me now.

On the last set of stairs Remus deliberately trips. I catch him easily and he doesn't let me go when we reach the bottom of the stairs. Not that I mind.

With the last step comes the entrance hall. And with the entrance hall comes my true goal, a virtual forest of mistletoe. I put on my most charming tone, "Look up Moony. It seems we've wound up under the mistletoe. It's a tradition, we have to kiss."

He doesn't say a word, he doesn't even make a sound, he just leans in and kisses me breathless. Somewhere along the line my arms slip around his waist pulling him flush against me. One of his hands in clasped to the back of my neck the other is on my back, holding me close. "Good tradition," he murmurs without moving away as he pulls back for air.

I want to resume taking inventory of his tonsils but we are in the middle of a very large room and I'm sure if I let myself go that far I'll go farther. And with my luck that would be the exact moment a professor decided to have a midnight snack and I'd spend the rest of the night trying to talk our way out of being punished.

Without letting him go I move back toward the stairs. "On second thought why don't we find someplace a bit more private than the kitchens?"

"I thought you'd never ask," his tongue runs over his lips as he thinks, making me shiver. "The secret room off the charms corridor?"

The feel of his lips moving against mine undoes me. I kiss him again, deeply but briefly, "No good. Thanks to James and his broken chair snogging acrobatics half the school knows about that one. It'll be in use by now. Fifth floor behind the statue of Lars the lightheaded?"

"A room with no roof in the middle of a snow storm Sirius? Are you going to be the one to explain it to Poppy when we both catch pneumonia?"

"Good point. The study near the Ravenclaw common room then?"

"Wasn't Lawson bringing his date there tonight?" I nod, damn Ravenclaw quidditch players think they own that part of the castle. 

When my eyes meet his again I feel him smile against my lips. "Why don't we just go upstairs and cast a silencing charm around one of the beds?"

For a second I can only stare into his eyes wondering if I'll be able to speak anytime between now and morning. Surprisingly my voice is sure and charming when I ask, "Your bed or mine?"

"Mine, definitely." He doesn't even give me time to turn around as he starts up the stairs. My brain isn't working very well but my body is getting along fine without me. I manage to slip from in front of him to beside him without breaking contact or missing a step. In half the time it took us to get downstairs we're at the portrait hole. "Sugar Plumb Fairy," He offers the fat lady with a smile.

"You boys have a happy Christmas!" She calls after us.

"We will," It's more to Remus than the fat lady but she giggles just the same. Somehow we slip through the common room unnoticed. 

Thankfully both James and Peter are away at the moment. He pulls the curtains shut as we both slip into his bed.

I cast the strongest silencing charm I know as he turns to me with a flame dancing in his amber eyes. His lips press against mine with an intensity I've always associated with him. My heart screams out for me to ask where this is going but my body refuses to wait for such foolishness. Before I have a chance to finish my internal battle he pulls my shirt off and my body wins. Considering he waited for me to make the first move he's become quiet bold really.

Not to be outdone I forget my quest to keep everything I say and do explainable as innocent and totally innocuous and unbutton his trousers. His sharp inhalation can mean only one of two things, he's surprised at my boldness or he was only actually looking for a snog.

He pushes into my touch so it must be the former. We part for air and he smiles at me, "Found your courage?"

"I'm not the only one," I comment softly as my own trousers are slid down my hips.

He just kisses me again and I'm lost in the feeling. That is until I feel my boxers following my trousers. My heart calls out for me to over rule my body and ask now what this means to him but my hands have a mind of their own and strip him of his boxers as well. 

I break the kiss realizing that through the last four years I've always respected his privacy too much to take a good look at him without his clothes on. His skin is pale and seems to glow in the soft light. The last traces of the scars from his transformation last week are almost healed. Leaving only the crescent moon of truly white skin that is the curse scar on his side. I let my fingertips trace the mark. I love Moony as well as Remus. He gasps at the touch. I meet his eyes again and I can almost feel their fire. His hair is tousled against the pillow and I've never seen anything more arousing.

My lips seal over his again and he rolls us over until it's my shoulders that are pressed into the mattress. One of his hands tangles in my hair pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. Then leaning back he studies me. If it's possible his gaze gets hotter and for the first time in my life I feel shy, what if he doesn't like what he sees? Of course the way he's staring that's the most absurd thought I've ever had. "Bloody hell Sirius, you're beautiful. What took you so damn long to make a move?"

"Not even a Gryffindor can be brave about everything Moony," I murmur before pulling his lips down to my own.

I feel him pull away again and hear myself whimper softly. "Shh." His lips meet mine again and the sensation of a wet finger entering my body explains their brief absence. I do my best to concentrate on his lips and relax, after all I've been waiting for this for a very long time I should bloody well enjoy myself. Sooner than I would have thought the discomfort is gone and soft sounds of pleasure and contentment are escaping my throat. "Ready?" He asks softly in my ear.

I can't find my voice so I slip my legs around his waist in answer.

It's his turn to make an incoherent sound. I hold my breath and will myself to adjust to the new invasion. When I have I reclaim his lips and he starts to move inside me and I'm completely lost in pleasure.

I fight to memorize every sensation for later but I loose myself in just feeling all the same. My eyes close of their own volition and stars appear on the interior of my eye lids as I find release. Remus' lips slip to the hollow of my throat as he follows.

After a moment of lying there with his lips still pressed to my neck moving reverently against the soft flesh, he repositions himself to lie beside me. His fingertips linger on the spot his lips abandoned only a second ago, "It seems I left a bit of a mark on your neck, I hope you don't mind."

Mind? Why on earth would I mind? At least I can be absolutely certain some bit of this perfection will last beyond the morning.

Some of my thoughts must show on my face because he sits up a bit more and runs his hand through my hair, "What's wrong Sirius? If it bothers you I'm sure a healing charm will take care of it."

I shake my head smiling softly, "It's not that," I brush my own fingers over the mark, "this is a good thing."

He looks puzzled, "What is it then?"

My heart has finally gained control of me once again and sees its chance, "What is this to you? Just a one time thing or does it mean something?" So much for not letting him know my heart expects this to have some grand meaning and purpose. Well I guess he'd have figured it out on his own when I started following him around like the lovesick pup I am.

He looks like he'd be laughing if I hadn't just laid my heart bare before him, "Do you honestly think I would have spent a year waiting for you to make up your mind about what you wanted for a one night stand Sirius?" I start to respond and he puts a finger to my lips, "Wait, don't answer that. To tell you the truth this means a lot to me Sirius. I think it'd break my heart to walk away from this. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." I might as well take the last step, "I love you Remus."

"I love you too Sirius. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go to sleep, James has a tendency to think the whole tower needs to wake up at dawn on Christmas."

"I remember. Can I stay?" Surprisingly now my voice shakes.

"You don't have much choice, I'm not letting you go." He pulls the sheet up over us and lets his hand drift up into my hair after releasing it.

We kiss one last time and I settle down to sleep. He lays his head on my shoulder and murmurs "Goodnight Love." I smile at that and realize I've just received my Christmas wish.

Section 3

James Potter: holiday spirit

I've always adored Christmas and it's part of my nature to try to get others to share my affection for it. Here at Hogwarts that means rousing everyone at the crack of dawn. Of course some people are not glad to have a chipper chaser in their bed at the first light of dawn, Sirius for one pushed me out of his bed directly onto the cold stone floor last year. But once they're awake they can't fight the infectious nature of the holiday spirit that sends me bouncing about the room.

Still this year I'll start with Peter. As I'm shaking him I look over at Sirius' bed and find the curtains parted and the bed empty. I suppose things went well last night then. Peter blinks at me tiredly, "Christmas morning already?"

"Yes, come on Peter, up you get! There are presents to be opened!"

His feet hit the floor and I move cautiously to Remus' bed. I part the curtains a bit and peek inside. They're curled together, a sheet pulled well above their waists. It's cute.

Remus' eyes open and he looks at me, "'Morning James. Happy Christmas." He gives Sirius a bit of a shake. He whispers "Time to get up Love."

Sirius lifts his head, "'Morning." They kiss. Then he turns to me and mumbles, "Potter, you pervert, shut the curtains."

I take exception to being called a pervert but I comply and head across the hall to wake Lily. She yawns fetchingly and shoos me out of the room. When I get back to our dorm room Peter is dressed and Remus and Sirius, well they've pulled on pants anyway. I pick one of Sirius' shirts up off the desk and throw it at him, "Finish getting dressed you two!"

Sirius gives me a look that he seems to think is threatening. Remus looks a bit annoyed as well. "You and Peter go downstairs James, we'll meet you in a few minutes." I give him a skeptical look. "In less then five minutes I promise."

Remus tends to be good to his word so I let it go. Grabbing my packages, and with Peter in tow, I head down to the common room. Lily appears after a few minutes still sleep mussed but looking radiant.

Remus and Sirius don't appear for fifteen minutes. "Lost track of time. Sorry about that," Sirius says with little sincerity.

They both look as if they've battled their way through a tornado and Sirius' shirt is buttoned wrong. "Sirius?" Lily says giggling, "You might want to fix your shirt."

Remus smiles brightly, "I'll fix it. I'm the one that did it wrong after all."

Lily turns a puzzled gaze at me. As silently as I can I whisper, "Last Night."

I know she heard me but she gets an odd smile, "If this is still just flirting boys we need to have a talk about personal space."

"Very funny Lily," Sirius says rolling his eyes. "Besides who needs personal space? Shared space is so much more fun." It is not fair that he can be that charming.

Lily turns to Remus, "Are you giving up personal space as well?" She pats the seat beside her on the sofa and if I didn't know she was playing I'd be livid right now.

"You know I'd love to Lil, but somehow I think you'd have a hard time getting Sirius to share."

"You've got that right," Sirius says with a mock glare at Lily. "Don't go getting ideas Red, he's mine." He pulls Remus down into his lap in an armchair, "Right?"

"Yes Sirius, as long as you remember whose you are as well," Remus responds shifting sideways a bit to get comfortable. After a moment of silence Remus looks around, "Oh we forgot to bring down our Christmas gifts."

He makes a move to get up but Sirius holds him in place, "That's easily solved." He pulls out his wand. "Accio Christmas presents."

Surprisingly Remus' and Sirius' Christmas presents, and only their presents, float serenely into the common room.

We all stare awe struck at him. Finally Lily manages to speak, "That was utterly remarkable Sirius."

He shrugs, "I didn't want to let Remus go, it's very good motivation to get it right the first time."

I laugh, "Too bad that can't help you on your potions tests."

"It'd certainly make me warm up to potions." Remus blushes brightly, which is odd seeing as they've both said and done far worse in far more public settings as they played their little games.

Peter clears his throat softly, "Lets start opening all these gifts, shall we?"

Lily notices that he's been entirely left out up to now, "Good idea Peter." He beams at her, he's always been grateful for her kindness. My Lily always knows just what to say to a person to make them feel important.

We all rip into whatever happens to be on top of each of our piles. Peter opens a pair of socks from his cousin. Lily receives a book from her parents, "Shakespearean Sonnets." Remus receives a new chess set from his uncle. Sirius gets a jeweled hair clip from his mother with a note that says, "If you won't cut it at least tie it back dear."

Mine is from my father and it's light as a feather. I open it and it's his invisibility cloak, I've been asking him to give me this for six years. This too has a note, "If you're going to refuse to behave perhaps this will help you get caught less."

"Have I told you lately that you have the coolest Dad ever James?"

Sirius asks brightly. "Imagine all the places we can get into with that!"

"The Restricted section," Remus offers eagerly.

"The girls locker room," Peter earns a reproving glance from Lily.

"Anywhere we please," I finish with a smile. "I'll be thanking Dad for years to come."

"Remember that when junior asks you for it years from now," Sirius adds with a laugh.

"Junior? Are you suggesting I'd be vain enough to name my son James?"

Remus appears to confer with Sirius a moment before answering for both of them, "Yes."

Before I can answer Lily speaks up, "I can assure you no matter what James thinks on the matter it's not going to happen." As if to say that settles the matter Lily picks up the next present, one from me. It's an emerald pendant that matches her eyes perfectly, "Oh James! It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are," I tell her earning myself a kiss.

Peter goes next, also picking up my gift. I got him a put-outer to help him sneak about. Peter is very good at stealth but fears getting caught.

Sirius seems intent to continue the trend and also picks up my gift. He pulls out the leather trousers with a look of confusion etched of his face, "Leather trousers James?"

"I thought if you were going to prance about the castle trying to catch Remus' attention these might help." He turns a rather amusing shade of red.

It looks like he's about to hex me but Remus whispers in his ear and he grins like an idiot instead. Satisfied that the situation is cleared up Remus opens my gift, a scale model of the galaxy. "No more trips to the astronomy tower between classes," I explain with a bright smile.

Remus looks like he might burst into tears. "Thank you James," he says softly. It's Sirius' turn to whisper. Remus smiles at him, "I'm all right, really, it's just a very considerate gift."

This brings it around to my turn. I pick up Sirius' gift and pause before tearing open the wrappings, "This isn't going to blow up in my face is it?"

"James you have got to work on the paranoia, honestly," Sirius complains.

"You can never be too safe when it's you we're talking about Sirius."

I lift the lid off the box cautiously but it doesn't explode. It doesn't do anything, it's a book, "Twelve Simple Rules to Meeting Your Muggle In-Laws by Linda Lovelaw. You think you're funny don't you Black?"

Lily slips off the sofa giggling like mad. When she regains her ability to speak she turns to Sirius, "Next time warn a girl, I almost peed my pants."

That sets Sirius to laughing, "Sorry Red but I thought you might warn him."

Lily opens his present while still giggling, its a beautiful little hand mirror. As she looks at her reflection it speaks, "What lovely hair dearie, you shouldn't keep it hidden in that braid."

"A bit of vanity never hurt anyone and as you've never displayed any I thought a push in the right direction was is order," Sirius comments as he starts to try to smooth his own hair down as if suddenly realizing how disheveled he looks at the moment.

Peter goes next, he receives set of gobstones. He's wanted his own for quite awhile. "Thank you Sirius."

Remus goes next and we all look on with interest. It's a book, Care and Feeding of an Animagus, for fun and profit. "You've finished?" Remus asks softly.

"No but I'm close and James is right behind me. Peter should be along in a few months. We should be ready by the start of next year," Sirius explains softly, opening the front cover. Inside he's taped a picture I took when we did the spell to revel what forms we'd take as Animagus. Under it Sirius has written "Meet Padfoot" and then something I can't read.

Lily makes an aww sound and I have to restrain a laugh at how soppy

Sirius has become. Remus however seems impressed. "Thank you," He murmurs before giving Sirius one hell of a kiss.

After about five minutes Lily clears her throat and they break apart.

Both look a bit annoyed but Sirius picks up the gift Remus has given him. It's a sapphire blue, velvet dressing gown. Sirius smiles suggestively, "Looking for a bit of a show?"

Remus returns the smile brightly, "Definitely. But maybe that should wait for later." He blushes a bit as he glances at the rest of us.

I move things along by opening Remus' gift, Beating the Bludgers- A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp. I give him a reproving look but no one notices because Lily giggles, "You better read that James! Maybe then we won't have to scrape you off the pitch again."

Before I can object she opens her own gift. I can't tell what it is but it has "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" written across it. Lily giggles some more, "Come see the violence inherit in the system! Help, help, I'm being repressed!"

Remus laughs so hard he almost falls off of Sirius' lap. When he catches his breath he calls back, "Every time I try to talk to someone it's 'sorry this' and 'forgive me that' and 'I'm not worthy'..."

When Lily realizes the rest of us aren't laughing she says, "We'll have to make them watch it sometime."

Sirius pulls Remus back into his lap a bit more securely, and looks him in the eyes, "Is that the movie you were telling me about?" Remus nods. "Can't wait Red."

Peter goes next, Remus got him a remembrall. No one feels the need to offer an explanation for that, perhaps it will help him in Charms.

Remus opens Peter's gift next. It's a quill that's enchanted to take down whatever is said. "To help you take notes on the mornings when you're sick," Peter explains quickly.

"Thank you Peter, it'll be a great help I'm sure," Remus replies kindly.

Sirius opens his, and barks with laughter before pulling the gift out of the box. It's a leash and collar. We all laugh ourselves sore. "As funny as this is Peter if anyone ever tries to put this on me you're going to pay."

Before the situation can explode I open my own gift. It's a book about the Appleby Arrows, my favorite Quidditch team. "Thanks Peter."

Lily opens hers as well, it's yet another book, "Advanced Charms for Gifted Students, Thank you Peter." Peter opens Lily's gift, it's a muggle camera. Lily smiles at him, "I thought it might be an interesting challenge for you to have to take the picture at the precise moment when the subjects look right for once."

"Thanks Lily, it'll be fun learning how," Peter says with a smile. He adores his camera and taking pictures, I'm sure he'll conquer this new challenge quickly.

Remus opens his with a laugh, "The Who's 'My Generation', Red?"

"I thought you'd like it. Give it a chance," She says with an almost pleading look.

Remus laughs, "I will Red."

Sirius smiles, "I'll make sure he does." He opens his gift, a pair of black leather boots. "Are you lot trying to tell me something?"

"With all this leather you should get a motorbike Sirius," Lily comments.

"I might. I could put all sorts of charms on it. What do you say to flying over the countryside on a motorbike Love?" He asks Remus. 

"It could be rather... fun." I can't see the look in his eyes but from the tone of his voice we might not see those two the rest of the day.

Without bothering to regain their attention I open Lily's gift. It's an ordinary muggle pocket watch with a lion on it. Inside the case it's inscribed, "Happy Christmas James, Love Lily."

"Thank you Lil, I'll be sure to carry it Love." I offer giving her a kiss.

When we move back to a respectable distance on the sofa Remus and Sirius are snogging. At least the games have stopped.


End file.
